Three for One
by damageddementia
Summary: One Night, three guys. This can work... can't it?
1. Jay's POV

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**Jason Reso**

I woke up, the effects of my hangover hitting quickly. I moaned and wiped my face, a drool stain covering my chin. "Never again," I moaned, although I knew I was lying. I would always go back to the drink, no matter how much she betrayed me. And besides, it was an awesome house party. One of the best Adam's ever thrown. I wasn't complaining.

I sat up and yawned, trying to work out my muscles a little. Someone near me groaned, and I froze- I slept with someone last night. Holy shit, I slept with someone last night. I looked over at the other side of the bed and put my hand over my mouth.

Adam was still asleep, long hair all over his face, both blond and brown. The brown hair belonged to Matt, and Adam had his arm around Matt. Matt obviously once had his arm around me before I rolled awake. I peeked under the blankets and they were both naked, and, by the looks of it, a little sticky. In Matt's case, very. I was sticky too, but not as sticky as Matt.

Holy shit, I had a threesome. With Matt and Adam. I didn't even think Matt liked Adam, much less wanted to get in the sack with him. And even though I'm both their friends, I was never attracted to them sexually... was I? I looked under the blanket again, and took long looks at them.

Okay, I was. They are beautiful. Matt looks so sweet, so innocent asleep... a far cry from the overprotective, dominant guy he is when he's awake. And Adam looked a little less devious and a little more human with his arm around Matt.

Matt woke up first and murmured, "Shit, remind me to never drink again." Liar. He'll drink again too, soon enough. Matt tried to get up, but Adam held firm- when Adam held something he wanted, he never let go willingly. Matt was no exception. "What the-"

Matt's eyes opened and he took in the situation. There I was, looking at them like some kind of pervert, and then there was Adam, holding him like a life preserver. Matt tried to pull out again, but Adam's vice grip was too tough. "What the hell's going on, Jay? Why am I here? Why am I sti-" Comprehension filled Matt's eyes. "No way."

I nodded. Matt shook his head. "No, we couldn't... all three of us?" I nodded again. It was the only way to explain it. Matt started struggling more against Adam, eventually pushing him off of him- and onto the floor. Adam hit the floor with the thud, and that finally woke him up.

"What the hell?" Adam stood up. "Oh, you guys are up. I thought your hangovers would keep you asleep a while longer." He grinned and looked at Matt and then at me. "You two are dirty. You can totally use my shower..."

"Wait a minute. You don't have a hangover?" Matt asked. Adam shook his head. "You weren't drunk?" Adam shook his head, and Matt stood up and pushed him. "What the hell? Then why did you let this happen?"

"Have you ever tried to say no to you?" Adam asked, "It's very hard, especially when you're pushing your sweet ass into my groin."

"I suggested this?" Matt asked, pointing from him, to Adam, to me.

"No, Jay did. But you were quick to agree to it." Matt pushed him again.

"I can't believe you! Why the hell wouldn't you just take us home?" Adam wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him closer.

"You seemed to like it well enough... you're a screamer, you know. And you look way too beautiful when you cum..." Matt pushed him away and began looking around for his clothes.

"Matt, we were drunk," I said, "Don't blow this out of proportion. We can just check it off as a one night stand and go back to the way things were." Matt walked out once he had his clothes on, not listening to a word I said. I sighed and sat on the bed.

Adam sat next to me. "Are you mad at me?"

"It'll take a lot more than that to make me mad at you, Adam," I said, "We did that shit a lot when we were younger and fooling around, so it doesn't matter to me. Don't worry about Matt though- he'll come around, and things can go back to normal."

"I don't want them back to normal." I whipped around and looked at Adam, confused. "Jay, I had a revelation last night."

"Oh really, Addy? Well, enlighten me. What was this revelation of yours?" Adam cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him back. Adam stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I pushed against his, letting Adam know that I was not the bitch.

Adam pulled away and said, "I'm in love, Jay. With you... and with Matt."

"The both of us?" I asked. Adam nodded. "That's impossible."

"Says who?" Adam said, "I like you both for different reasons. I think you're both fine as hell. I like the way the both of you made me feel. I want you both."

I laughed. "So you really think you, me, and Matt can have a relationship together?"

"Yes."

"You're nuts."

"You just don't remember last night," Adam insisted. "Once you do, you'll see. That's the way it should be. You and me and Matt."

"I still think you're nuts. Even in a parallel dimension where three people relationships do work, Matt would never agree with this."

Adam put his finger on my lips. "Matt wanted us just as much as we wanted him and each other. You think you two acted a little crazy under the influence of the drink? I think we finally told each other the truth. Admit it; we've both always had a thing for each other. We fooled around tons when we were a tag team. And you've always had a crush on Matt, Mister I-Requested-ECW-So-I-Can-Work-With-Matt. You can have me and Matt. It'll be awesome."

I laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass."

Adam smiled. "Wait until you remember bits of last night. You'll understand. You'll see." I doubt it.

*

I went into Adam's shower and turned on the water, washing off the cum. I wondered whose was sticking to me. Was it Adam or Matt? I didn't know, but I was curious. Obviously, we all enjoyed it- after all, all three of us were sticky. I grabbed the loofa, put some soap in it, and began scrubbing.

_Matt and I stumbled around the house, arms around each other and laughing as we downed a couple of beers and sang Womanizer. Adam watched with an amused smirk on his face and he took a picture, one he would probably use against us later._

I blinked, wondering where that came from. That must've been from last night. I shook off the feeling and began washing myself again

_I pulled Matt into Adam's room. "Let's have a slumber party!" I whined, "We can play truth or dare or something!"_

_"You're an idiot," Adam said, as Matt fell to the floor. He helped Matt up and said, "I should call him a cab."_

_"No!" I walked over and snatched Matt from him. "Mattie stays! Mattie's my slumber buddy now- he stays!"_

_"Ah giss ah stay," Matt mumbled, his accent made more prominent by his drunken stupor._

I stopped fighting it and just stood there, just letting the images wash over me. Was Matt remembering this too as he drove home? Was it as intriguing to him as it was to me?

_Matt sat on the floor with me and I told Adam to sit too. He sat down and I reached out to hold him, and I dropped my bottle._

_"Oops," I said, "Sorry Addy."_

_"It's okay, Jay. You'll just pay for a new carpet later." I held him close. _

_"Why don't we have sleepovers more often?" I asked._

_"Because we're not little girls, Jay," Adam said._

_"Don't be mean," Matt said, "You don't have to be little or a girl to have a sleepover." He picked up the bottle. "I'm sure little girls didn't invent spin the bottle."_

_"Ooh! Spin the bottle, spin the bottle!" I said, "Guys, let's play!"_

_"I didn't mean let's play," Matt said._

_"Come on Jay, let's be serious," Adam said._

_"No, I wanna play!" I pushed them into a circle and spun it. It landed on Adam and, before he could say something, I kissed him hard on the mouth._

_"Wow," Adam said._

_"Your turn," I winked. He took the bottle and spun it- it landed on himself. He kissed his own hand, making Matt and I giggle._

_"Go Matt!" I said, pumping my hands like a cheerleader. Matt laughed and spun the bottle, and it landed on Adam again. "You're one lucky son of a bitch," I mumbled. _

_Adam laughed and grabbed Matt over, putting him on his lap. "You owe me a kiss," he said._

_Matt nodded and grabbed Adam's cheeks and kissed him softly. Adam kissed back, opening his mouth and pushing his way into Matt's mouth. Matt grinded his hips into Adam's and returned the ferocity Adam was showing. I fidgeted; the sight was too hot to bear._

_I pulled Matt away from Adam and started kissing Matt, wanting to taste the other member of this game. I pushed him onto the floor and kissed his chin, his nose... any bit of skin I could get my lips on. Adam's lips joined mine all over Matt, and Matt moaned out. _

I groaned as the memories got more and more vivid. I grabbed myself as I remembered Adam carrying me to the bed, and then kissing me violently. I remembered Adam telling Matt to come join us. I remembered… everything.

I felt fingertips dragging up the side of my legs, and I gasped. Adam was in here with me. He leaned forward and whispered against my neck, "Now do you understand?"

I gasped, shivering at Adam's touch. Adam pressed closer into me, and I bit my lip, feeling him press his manhood to my ass. "Yes," I said.

"I want you both, and you want us both," he said, pressing me into the shower wall. I nodded as Adam began kissing my shoulder. He moved his hand to my cock, stroking it lightly.

"This can work," I said, "It can, can't it?"

Adam nodded. "It can, Jay. Just you, me, and Matt. Of course, we'll have to talk to him about it, but I'm sure he'll see things our way once he remembers."

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	2. Matt's POV

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**A/N: What happened last night will be revealed bit by bit in the story. This will most likely only be a three shot. They can't get enough of each other, although Matt hasn't admitted it yet. The last one will be from Adam's POV.**

**This is in Florida, so the only home that's here is Adam's. Matt's staying at a hotel.**

**Well, read on!**

**Matt Hardy**

_Adam beckoned me over to the bed and I listened, turned on by the sight of Adam and Jay together. Jay grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed, and he kissed me. His tongue slithered into my motuh and we started playing around with each other, tongues flicking against one another and hands exploring every bit of flesh._

_I felt one of Adam's hands on my ass, and it sneaked under my shirt and began groping me. His other hand was showing Jay the same treatment. We laughed and let go of each other to turn to Adam and take off his clothes. Adam's shirt was gone, then his pants, and then his boxers._

_Jay whistled. "You haven't lost it, Addy."_

_Ada, blushed, and I giggled harder. "Adam, you're so cute when you're modest."_

_"You're always cute," Adam said, and he and Jay exchanged glances. Someone less drunk would've caught the devious glints in their eyes. They both pounced on me, and, the next thing I knew, Jay was pulling off my shirt and Adam was shimmying down my pants._

_Adam kissed my leg delicately. "Look at you, so beautiful."_

_Jay nodded in agreement, and I said, "Your turn." As Adam kissed and nipped my thigh, I pulled off Jay's shirt, and he eagerly pulled off his own pants._

_"What about me, Mattie?" Jay asked. "Am I pretty?"_

_I pulled his head down and kissed his lips. "You're drop dead gorgeous," I said. Jay smiled and I began touching him everywhere, making him moan._

_The sound motivated Adam, who instantly grabbed my shaft and took it into his mouth. I yelped as Adam gently sucked me, making me want to push into his mouth. I decided I wanted the power he had, so I wrapped my hand around Jay's cock and began jerking him as I groaned loudly._

_"Mmm... ahh.... Mattie, mm please..." But I only gave him as much as Adam gave me, making sure to thoroughly torture him._

_Jay eventually saw that I went a little harder on him when Adam dragged his teeth around me or sucked harder, and he yelled, "Addy please! Please!" He was pushing into my hand, trying to make me go faster, and Adam pulled his mouth off of me. I stopped too, and Jay groaned in disappointment._

_Adam blew on the head of my member, making me wiggle, and said, "It's your turn to do something for me, Mattie. And I'm sure Jay wants to do something for you." Jay nodded and Adam said, "Jay, lay on the bed. Matt, bend over him. But remember to stick that perfect ass of yours in the air."_

I woke up, breathing erratically. Oh shit, was that what happened last night? I licked my lips, thinking about how amazing Adam Copeland and Jason Reso looked. Last night was crazy, but I did enjoy it... I'll have to apologize later.

What was this feeling, in the pit of my stomach? Did I want Adam? Did I want Jay? Did either of them want me? What the hell have I gotten myself into? I sat up and held my head. My hangover was nearly gone, and all that was left was thought about the two blondes.

It didn't help that my clothes were completely trashed. In my haste at storming out, I kind of forgot that jeans + cum = bad news. I put them in my laundry bag as soon as I got to my room and put on a new pair of boxers. I fell asleep and I, well- dreamed about last night.

I went to the bathroom where my current roommate, my little brother, was combing his hair. "You got laid last night," Jeff said, looking resentful.

I blinked. "How the hell do you know that?"

"My evidence is on your cell and in your laundry bag. It's not fair! I haven't seen action in five months, and Mr. Grumpy, Fat, and Frizzy gets Adam fucking Copeland? That's just cruel. It's like the world's forgotten how hot Jeffrey Nero Hardy is."

"Maybe it's just a little too available," I commented, looking at Jeff's shirt- the one he wore to the party. It said 'You need to be at least this tall to ride.' I shook my head- it was like he wanted to get raped.

"Bite me, bastard," Jeff went back to his hair. "Oh, and Copeland called you."

I blinked. "Did you... talk to him?"

"No. But he left a message."

I ran to my cell and picked it up. Sure enough, I had a voice message from him. "Hey Mattie." I nearly fell on the floor, hearing his voice. "I kind of wish you didn't leave so quickly, but hey, I understand. You're confused. And I understand you not picking up the phone. You're probably still sleeping off the hangover. But that doesn't change the fact that we need to talk about last night. But don't worry... we can talk to you at your room. Does eight sound fine to you? I hope so. See you soon."

My throat went dry. I don't know how we'd talk about this. I mean... were Jay and Adam together? Did Adam want me? And if so, what if Jay wants me too? Or what if he wants Adam? And what if Jay wants me, but Adam wants Jay? I shook my head: I couldn't talk to them until I had this straight.

I called Adam's house, and Jay picked up the phone. "So glad you called, Matt."

"That's Matt?" I heard Adam ask, "Put him on speaker."

"Jay, wait..."

"Hi Matt," I heard Adam say, "How's the head?"

"I'm fine. Look, guys, I think we shouldn't meet." There, it's out. How was I supposed to concentrate, hearing Adam and Jay like that?

"What do you mean?" Jay finally asked, "Matt, we really need to talk to you. And I mean really."

"Guys, I just... not today, okay? Give me time."

"But Matt, you don't understand," Adam said, "We can help you fix things in your mind. Look, we'll come over. You'll understand everything if-"

"Listen to me!" I said, "I'm not ready to talk to you two. Don't come over. Goodnight." I hung up and went to the bathroom. "And you, Mr. Nosy Ass, stop listening to my shit. Wake me up before you leave."

"Stop being a big baby! Take a Midol and get on with life!" Jeff snapped.

"I mean it, Jeffro, wake me up before you leave."

"Alright, sheesh."

*

_Jay and I did as Adam told us. Jay began kissing my jawbone, and I moaned as he treated me. Then, I let out a loud gasp- Adam pushed two fingers inside of me. "You- wan me- prep you?" I managed to spit out as Adam slowly stretched me._

_"I've got other plans, Mattie," Jay said. He kept kissing me, relaxing me for Adam's intrusion. "Don't worry, love. You'll get what you deserve." Adam's fingers were gone, but then I felt him plunge in. I screamed in ecstasy, pushing against him to get more. He didn't bother waiting for me to adjust- he just kept thrusting in. Then, Jay grabbed my cock and his._

_"Damn, Mattie, you're big," he smirked, and I realized his smirk was perfect. Every bit of it- the way his teeth shine, his sweet lips, the way his face brightens- it was irresistible._

"Ever had a dream that felt real?"

"So real that you weren't sure if you were really sleeping?"

_Jay started jerking us both off while Adam fucked me senseless. The feeling of Jay's and my cocks rubbing against each other filled me with indescribable pleasure, while Adam finally found my spot and started jabbing it repeatedly. I kept screaming and my sounds, mixed with Adam's and Jay's, were the sweetest music I've ever heard._

"We're here to make your dreams come true, Mattie."

"Wake up, baby. Open your eyes." I felt a pair of lips on my ear, and anotjer on my neck, and hands slowly rubbing my body. I blinked- neither Adam nor Christian were touching me there...

I opened my eyes and realized that reality bled into my dreams. Adam and Jay were on me, touching me and kissing me awake. "Get off me!" I hissed.

Jay and Adam looked up and exchanged glances. "Do you REALLY want us to do that?" Jay teased.

"Yes. Off. Now." I lied.

"As you wish," Adam said. They got off and I sat up.

"I told you not to come," I said.

"We came anyway," Jay said, "We need to talk."

I gulped, not looking forward to this. "Like you said, Jay, it was a one off. We had fun. Now, I-" I tried to get up, but Adam and Jay pushed me back down.

"If you remember last night-"

"Oh, he does," Jay smirked, looking down at my hardened member.

"-then you know this wasn't a one off." Adam said.

I looked down. "Look, we had fun. Let's not make it out to be a bigger deal than it is."

"It's a very big deal," Jay said.

"Look, Matt, Jay and I had sex in the shower today." I clenched my fists- so they were in love. "And you know what we thought? It didn't feel right."

"What?" I said. Jay nodded. "Someting was missing. You were missing."

I looked at them. "I don't understand." Jay sighed and grabbed Adam by the cheeks. He pulled him close and pushed his lips into his. I felt aroused and jealous at the same time- but I wasn't sure of who.

Then, Jay grabbed me and pulled me in. Before I could stop him, he was devouring my lips. I melted and kissed him back, but, just as we got comfortable with each other, Jay pulled away- and Adam's lips replaced his. I mewled softly as Adam kissed me. Jay's kisses were more seductive, but Adam's were loving, soft. I gave into him as well, and, despite the Heaven I was in, I was also in hell- what the hell just happened?

"You still don't get it?" Jay laughed. "Adam, me, and you. One relationship. All three of us. Together."

"Like a couple?" I laughed. "Jay, a threesome is one thing, but we can't be in a relationship!"

"Why not?" Adam pressed.

"Because it doesn't work that way!" I shouted.

"Look, Matt," Jay said, "You find us attractive. We find you attractive. We have fun. What's the big fucking deal?"

"Okay, look," I said, "Slow dance comes on; only two people can dance. The word couple means two. Need I go on?"

Jay shook his head. "For once, Matt, stop thinking with this-" he poked my head, "And think with this-" He touched my chest, and he could probably feel how fast my heart was beating. "And with this." His other hand grabbed my crotch, and I let out a low moan.

"What do you want?" Adam whispered, "Forget the world for a moment. What do you, inhibitionless Matt Hardy, want?"

"We want to give it to you," Jay said, "Just ask for it."

"I-" I shook my head. "It'll never work."

"I bet it will," Adam insisted, "Matt, I can prove it to you."

"How?" I asked, pushing Jay off of me reluctantly.

"One night, you give into this little fantasy. If it works, you, me, and Jay'll be together from there on in. It doesn't, we'll go our separate ways and stay friends. What do you say?"

I was REALLY tempted. I mean, here were two of the hottest guys on the roster, who both wanted me and each other, and they wanted us to be together. On the other hand, it was a ridiculous fantasy. A hot one, but ridiculous nonetheless.

"Alright. One night," I said. Either way, this would end in a way that gave me peace. I got up to get dressed, and Adam and Jay fussed over me, putting on my clothes for me. I was bothered by their touches, but in a good way, and they both knew it. As we left, I saw Jeff leaning against the wall.

"How could you open the door for them, ass?" I sneered.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh, mercy on you! I let two guys who both want to jump your bones into the room. Elect me for worst brother of the year! God, Matt, you suck. I hope you choke and die."

"Right back at you, bitch." I left with Adam and Jay, and I couldn't help but think this could be fun.

**Reviews deeply appreciated**


	3. Adam's POV

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I wanted to finish this BEFORE my birthday... ah well. On the day wasn't so bad. Happy birthday to me! Oh, and to HHH, Ziggler, A-Rod, and everyone else born on the 7/27. Oh, Matt, Christian, and Edge do this to me. This is the last part, although this might (InnerChristian: Might. Crazy author lady thinks we're going to let her stop! InnerEdge: She's naive. Come on; we've got a Hardy to catch. InnerMatt: (from his hiding spot) Go a fucking way!) not be the last story I do with this threesome. On the bottom, there'll be a list of my favorite threesomes.**

**Well, read on!**

* * *

**Adam Copeland**

I smirked as Jay, Matt, and I walked over to the car. Matt and Jay looked so very delicious... I couldn't wait to have both of them, where they belonged, with me. Jay turned around and saw my eyes trained on their asses, and he spun Matt around. Before Matt could react, Jay's lips connected with his. As he rubbed against Matt and kissed him passionately, he shot me a lusty glance.

I shivered- I so had Jay where I wanted him. But then again, as Matt wrapped his arms around Jay's waist and pushed him closer, I knew I had Matt where I wanted him too. Did Matt really think he would deny us? Even if he wasn't totally into Jay and me, I could be pretty damn persuasive. Jay knew how much- even if he didn't remember last night, the way I ravaged him in the shower would totally have made him agree. And after tonight, after we all have each other, the deal would be closed. Matt and Jay and I would have each other.

Matt pulled away from Jay and looked at me. "Well?" He asked seductively. "Are you just going to stand there?" Jay motioned me over, and, well, who was I to deny such an invitation from such beautiful men?

I walked over and bit Jay's ear. "Not yet, you fucking tease," I whispered softly, "That'll come later. The first thing we need to do is beat every argument intelligent Matt could come up with to counter lover Matt and horny Matt. Then, I'll take care of you both right. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Jay purred.

"As for you..." I wrapped my arm around Matt's waist and pulled him over. I cupped his ass and said, "Not putting up much of a fight, eh?"

"I said I'd give in for the night, didn't I?" Matt said, "Fantasy's reality right now."

"Hopefully we could make it for the long haul," I said. My arm went up to Matt's shoulder, and my other arm wrapped around Jay. My entrancing one and my dazzling one, my sweet country boy and my charismatic hometown buddy. Mine.

* * *

Jay was not a man who could keep his hands to himself. When he wasn't forcing me to watch as he and Matt played around with each other, he'd grope me, or he'd make Matt do it. After the fifth time my crotch was gently groped, I said, "If you want me to fucking crash, you bastards, I swear I'll be teasing you both in the afterlife until you're both begging me to fuck you."

Jay laughed, and Matt said, "Silly Adam. How will you do that? Jay and I will both be in heaven, and you'll be Satan's bitch for all of eternity."

"I'm going to hell?" I asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're the perv who came up with this whole three person relationship idea," Jay said, as Matt pulled him onto his lap. I grinded my teeth in jealousy; I couldn't wait to touch them. As Matt ran his hands along Jay's chest, Jay suddenly grinned. "Ooh, Addy! Up there! The beach! Pull over!"

I did as I was told and parked my car by the beach. Florida was full of them, and this wasn't the most beautiful of them, but under the moonlight, it definitely looked romantic. I smiled at Jay. "Nice call, babe."

Jay beamed, opened the car door, and hopped off of Matt. He grabbed Matt's arms and pulled him out of the car too. Jay and Matt pulled off their shoes and then began to walk to the beach.

I pulled off my shoes and got an idea. I put on the radio and flipped through the stations until I found an awesome slow song to dance to. I rose the volume all the way up and it reached Matt and Jay on the beach. Matt laughed and held his hands out to Jay. "Shall we dance?"

Jay nodded and grabbed Matt's hips, totally ignoring his hands, and pulling him close. Matt put his hands on Jay's hips and they began swaying to the beat. As they danced, I walked up behind Jay and put my hands on Matt's. I pulled them to my waist and settled them on my hips before putting my hands where Matt's were before. Take that, intelligent Matt... three men slow dancing.

"I want to do this forever," I said. Jay leaned his head against my shoulder to look at me and allow me to see Matt.

"Well, I'm not planning on leaving," Jay said.

"Matt?" I asked, sending him the most smoldering look I could, "Could you see yourself dancing on the beach with us forever? Honest answer."

Matt smiled. "Truth? Yeah, I can. This is pretty nice."

Jay squeezed his sides affectionately. "Sometimes you've just got to do what feels good, Mr. Live for the Moment."

After a while, the song turned into something completely trashy and undancable, and we all laughed. I wrapped my arms around Matt and squeezed, sandwiching Jay inbetween us. "I love you both," I said. I kissed the top of Jay's head and squeezed Matt lovingly. Then, somehow, we all ended up lying in the sand.

Jay climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck. "Let's do this," I moaned, and I reached my hand out, pulling Matt to the scene. "You too, babe." Matt began kissing the other side of my neck. I wiggled against them, but then Matt stopped, and he pulled Jay up.

"What're you doing?" I whimpered.

"Well, I'm hungry," Matt said casually, "Jay, are you?"

"Now that you mention it, I want some french fries. Let's go to a Drive-Thru!"

I glared at them. "Really?" They both nodded. "You're lucky I don't just rape you right here and now," I said.

"You know, Addy, you have to think of a more threatening threat," Jay said snidely. I shook my head, picked up the silly blonde, and carried him to the water. Jay squealed and demanded to be let down. Ha. Like I was going to do that.

I threw him into an oncoming wave. I heard him gargle and I laughed. If I wasn't so engrossed in Jay flailing and gasping for air, I would've heard Matt coming up behind me. He speared me into the next wave, and we all eventually floated to shore. Matt fell on top of Jay, and I washed a few feet from them.

"My little Mermaid," Jay mused, running a hand up Matt's leg. "Isn't this the part when you kiss me and sing about wanting to be part of my world?"

"Nuh uh," Matt said, "I don't do Disney songs."

"I always wanted to be a mermaid dude," Jay said absentmindedly, "Maybe the witch can make me into one and we can live in your world!"

"I'm not a mermaid," Matt reminded him, "And you mean a merman."

"I love it when you show off that intelligent side," Jay cooed. Just as they were about to kiss, I walked over and picked up Matt. He giggled, caught by surprise as I carried him to the car. "Hey, give me back my mermaid!" Jay pouted and started chasing us. I got to the car first and put Matt in the backseat and sat next to him.

"You get to drive now," I said smugly, rubbing Matt's leg possessively. Oh, I was so going to make that tease pay.

* * *

Jay refused to start driving again until Matt went up to the passenger's seat. We drove him mad with our wet, shirtless make out session, absolutely positive that he was watching the whole thing and probably got hard.

As Matt went up to the front, Jay said, "You two are so cute together. Total opposites."

"But we feel the exact same way about you," I said.

Jay smiled softly, and then he said, "If you could do any historical figure, who would it be?"

Matt looked at him, confused, and I said, "What kind of question is that?"

"Come on, bums. Just answer."

"Thomas Jefferson," Matt said quickly. I laughed and said, "Alexander the Great. You?"

"John Smith," Jay answered. We all laughed and decided to keep going with the game.

"Actor?" I asked, "I'm behind Brad Pitt, by the way."

"Christian Bale," Jay said, "God, I love his accent. Matt?"

"John Cena." I glared at him; he knows how I feel about Cena, and that's why he said it. "Owned by any tag team," Matt said.

"Rockers, hands down," Jay said.

"Really? Marty was hairy!" I shouted.

"Marty was adorable!" Jay shot back, "You, Adam?"

"Hmm... I'll go with Randy and Batista. Randy's awesome in bed. Matt?"

Matt snickered. "HBK and John Cena," he said.

"Be serious and stop saying Cena!" I said impatiently.

"How can I be serious when we're dishing about boys like thirteen year old girls?" Matt snapped back. He has a point.

"Just say who you really want to own you," I said, leaning my head into Jay's chair.

"Alright, fine," Matt said, "And why wouldn't I want them? One rules ECW, the other rules Smackdown." I smiled, thinking he meant E&C, but then he said, "Christian and Jericho."

"WHAT?" I said, as Jay giggled.

"It's not like you said one with ME in it," Matt reminded him.

"Because Jeff can't own anyone and I don't ever want to touch MVP," I said.

We laughed and Jay said, "Alright, cartoon character." Matt and I exchanged glances; was Jay high? "Just answer!" Jay snapped.

* * *

After a few more rounds of that game and picking up food from a Burger King Drive thru, we finally drove back to my house. Jay parked the car and then Matt said, "Hey Jay, there's ketchup on your chin."

Jay smirked and held it out. "Take care of it, baby." Matt licked Jay's chin softly, and Jay moaned, giving into Matt's mouth. It is very talented, after all.

Matt pulled away and Jay turned to me. "Now's the time for you to deliver, Adam. Your promise, remember?"

"Of course."

Matt, Jay, and I got out of the car and walked into the house, wet from the ocean, content because of Burger King, and full of love. Matt's not going to fight this; neither is Jay. Because they felt it, they had their revelations, just like I have.

Jay's hand squeezes me through the fabric of my jeans. He kisses me softly, but then his teeth sink into the back of my neck. I yelp, but then he's off of and he's striding across the floor to get to Matt.

I watch him advance on Matt like a predator going in for the kill. Matt smiled lustily and shot him a look to be interpreted as 'Bring it on'. And Jay does just that, pushing his body into my wall and pressing his lips. Their lips meld together passionately, both moaning at the initial contact. Their hands go all over each other's bodies before pulling the wet clothes off of their slick bodies, and I just watch them go at it... they look amazing.

They're both naked in no time, and Jay began leading Matt to my bedroom. Both pairs of eyes turn to me expectantly. Both expressions said one thing: hurry the fuck up.

I move to follow, unbuckling my belt and unfastening my jeans on the way. My jeans are now stuck to my skin, but I somehow shimmy them off and get into the bedroom, as naked as both my lovers.

Things were a little off and confusing at were all trying to grope each other and we just ended up a tangled mess. This made so much more sense when they were drunk. Eventually, I leaned back against the headboard, and Matt made his way inbetween my legs. He started sucking me off, putting that amazing mouth of his to work.

Remembering last time, Jay sat next to Matt's head and began jerking him off. When Jay went rougher, Matt did nothing but moan around me, but when he was soft, Matt was able to work me up into a frenzy. Every now and then, Jay leaned into me and stole a kiss.

As much as I enjoyed that, I knew that Matt was about to make me cum, and Jay was about to make Matt do the same. After a few more blissful moments, I yank Matt's hair up and he lets go. Jay unwraps his hand from Matt and they look at me, confused, in a 'Why did you stop?' type way.

Matt smiled at me, realizing what I want. He crawled over to me and pushed his lips into mine, and I held him close, savoring his flavor. Jay was watching us, throwing us heated glances. Then, Jay grabbed Matt, catching on, and he lay down on the bed. "Mattie," he said, "I want you to fuck me."

"You sure?" Matt asked, knowing that I wanted to fuck him.

"I can take it," Jay insisted, "Fuck me."

Matt got off the bed and offered Jay his fingers. Jay sucked them softly, making Matt moan, until they were completely wet. Matt pulled away and slid one finger into Jay's opening. I kissed Jay's forehead and cheeks, trying to relax him as Matt inserts a second finger. He's brave, but I'll go easy on him... at first.

Matt positioned himself at Jay's entrance, pushing roughly into him, sheathing himself completely. Matt takes a deep breath and goes still for a moment, adjusting to the sensation and letting Jay do the same. Jay looked up into Matt's eyes and said, "Now. Fuck me."

Matt thrust into Jay at a good pace, and I began slowly fingering myself as I watched them. Jay tried to watch me, but the feel of Matt inside of him was too much, and all he could concentrate on was moaning and writhing under the influence of the pleasure Matt is giving him.

It was then my turn. I stood up and walked behind Matt. Matt froze as I breathed on his neck. Jay pushed against Matt, begging for more, and I whispered, "Matt. Please. Bend over."

Matt nodded and I kissed his shoulder before he bent over Jay. Jay captured his lips lustily, and he said, "Adam, do it before I die!" I laughed and said, "Matt, can you handle... without prep?"

He nodded. "Hurry. Jay needs us."

I nodded and grabbed his hips. "Fuck, now!" Jay said. Well, that's all I needed. I thrust into Matt, and Matt moaned, pushing into Jay. Jay groaned and said, "Fuck, Adam, so fucking good..."

Matt's a little less articulate than Jay... maybe because he's fucking Jay while I'm stimulating holy hell out of his prostate. He's screaming in pleasure, those screams that I loved so much last night. I was fucking Matt and making him fuck Jay, and we were all loving it.

Matt finally found himself and began thrusting into Jay, keeping up with me. Somehow, we found a perfect rhythm, lust and love keeping us in total ecstasy. I don't care if anyone heard Matt, Jay, or I... I wouldn't care if Mom, my old Principal, and Jesus all walked into the room. All that mattered was Matt and Jay, and that they were making me happier than I've ever been.

I looked down at my sweet boys. Jay looked like he'd explode at any second, and Matt was worse. His screams grew louder and louder, and his hips worked frantically against Jay, and I knew that he was ready.

"Do it." I whispered into his ear. And Matt grinded into me, making me yelp, and then brutally thrusted one last time into Jay before releasing into him. The feeling and Matt's sounds make Jay release with a loud moan, and he spilled onto Matt. Their shaking bodies set me off, and I joined them in that ultimate high. I pulled out before I fell all over Matt and then fell on the bed next to Jay. Jay and I grabbed Matt and helped him out of Jay and onto the bed, right on the other side of Captain Charisma.

I kissed the side of Jay's forehead, and then reached my hand over Jay's body to hold Matt's. "Mine," I whispered. Matt nodded, and Jay just mumbled something that was probably yes.

We just lay there for a while, just breathing against each other, and Jay said, "Adam, when did you know?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"When did you have your revelation last night?" he asked.

I chuckled. "You don't remember that, do you?" He shook his head. "And what about you, Matt? Do you remember? You said it."

Matt shook his head, and I laughed. "Well, see, what happened was..."

* * *

_Jay pulled Matt down and hugged him close while I pulled out. I made it onto the bed and I put Matt between us._

_"That was fucking incredible," Jay said._

_"Amazing," I agreed. I held Matt against me and Jay laid against his chest._

_"I wish it could be like this forever," Matt said, "Just me and the two guys who make me smile, laugh, and scream."_

_"We're not leaving the WWE, Matt," I said gently._

_"No, I mean... us. Like they said in the Three Musketeers- One for three and three for one. One bed for three guys, three guys for one relationship. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Matt asked._

_I thought about it. "Yeah," I said, "Three for one..." And, as we fell asleep together, I knew that I wanted it to be like this forever. One for three and three for one._

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! Ah, I love Edge/Matt/Christian... and I have appeased two very evil muses. Although Inner Matt will never be appeased, because he still belongs to them over the verdict of a teddy bear.**

**Well, here's a list of threesomes I've come to love:**

Matt/Jeff/Edge: (Hardedge, to be loved by all) Sinful Fantasy, Sold to a Hardy, Remedy... all good reads about the most popular threesome in the history of WWE. I've done them in chapter sixteen of Hot One Shots.

Randy/Jeff/Edge: (Another to be loved by all) Usually rough and twisted, but always hot... check Boredom and Captive. I've done them too, chapter seventeen of Hot One Shots.

Matt/Jeff/Christian: If I could find the story again, I would send it to you all. But it was hot, I'll tell you that.

Legacy (Randy/Cody/Ted): No more need be said.

Matt/Jeff/Shawn: Explored in One Night in Heaven and one of the One Shots in the HBKronicles. Why do Matt and Jeff team up to ravage people so much? Do I really care why or do I just want them to continue? I'll pick the latter.

Edge/Jeff/Chris: Terrahfry, I thank you so very much. (licks lips thinking about that chap in Adore)

Taker/Evan/Jeff: Still drooling over that in Pretty.

And if you know of any other awesome threesomes, please tell me.

**As always... Reviews deeply appreciated**


End file.
